


Insecurities

by PeggyCarters



Category: Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice - Fandom, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyCarters/pseuds/PeggyCarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Gwen realize that before they met each other they weren't completely themselves, but now they have the opportunity to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of tuxedos and cowboy boots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> This is not my first time writing fanfiction, but it is my first time writing Gwen and Blake. I've been wanting to write about them for a while and now I feel brave enough to post my stories. Of course this is fiction, but I will try to get the timeline correctly in every one shot, and also include important moments of the two of them before and after they got together.  
> I love writing about people that are insecure and people that overcome hard times, so be ready for that, but I also have some cute ideas for this story.
> 
> Each one shot is going to be independent from the other.  
> I'm not native english, so I apologize for any gramatical mistake.

* * *

 

Gwen has been excited for the Vanity Fair Oscars Party for a while now. It took her a few days to find the perfect gown and figure out what to do with her hair and makeup. She could wear ripped jeans and a basic white shirt and still be the prettiest girl in every room, to me, but she loves the process to getting the perfect outfit and I love hearing her talk about it, which has lead to realize that I probably should, at least, try to look as good as her so that’s why I called Adam last night, without Gwen knowing, and talked him into going with me to get a new tux, since the only one I have is now two sizes too big. 

* * *

 

“Have you ever worn one of these before Blake?” Adam asked looking at the black blazers, one by one. 

“Of course I have you idiot.”

“Yeah, like 300 years ago,” he laughed at me and continued checking the blue blazers. I stood at the centre of the enormous and luxuriousArmani boutique. I looked down at my jeans, then patted my plaid shirt and finally I decided to take off my cap, or else no one's gonna treat me seriously in this fancy place. I looked around and all I saw were tuxedos, bright shoes, ties and even bowties. I then looked at Adam, who had already picked a pair of dress pants and shoes. 

“You know you’re supposed to start looking right? Clothes won’t come to you by themselves.” Adam said walking up to me. 

“I’m…” I looked down at my clothes again and then softly brushed my hand through my hair, “I’m not sure I belong here Adam.”

“What? Why?” He looked surprised he almost dropped the shoes. 

“I don’t do this. I don’t go to fancy places and dress up. I’m ‘The Cowboy’, I wear boots and jeans, that’s my thing.”

“I thought you were doing this to match Gwen’s fancy gorgeous hollywood look…”

“I am. I want to make her feel like I care about things she likes. I want us to look good on the red carpet together, since it’s going to be our first. I don’t want to be that guy that wears jeans and boots that night. I want to be there to support her, and I feel like I have to, at least try, to look as good as her.”

“You know Gwen doesn’t give two craps about what you wear, right?”

“I know Adam,” I half smiled, because I do know that, “but I also know she’d like if, for once, I changed my clothes so this is it, I’m getting a tuxedo.”

* * *

I decided to get ready at my place, which kind of shocked Gwen when I told her while we were having breakfast at her house. The boys were at their dad's for the week and Gwen had planned to get ready together and leave for the party from her place.

“I have my clothes there and stuff…”

Gwen looked at him suspiciously but nodded, “Okay cowboy, I’ll meet you at your place at 9pm."

“See you later. Love you.” I leaned down to capture her lips with mine in a soft peck as I gently caressed her cheek. 

“Love you more.”

* * *

 

So here I am now. Standing in front of my bedroom mirror with a white shirt, an untied tie hanging off my my neck and black boxers, I get the pants and slide into them. This feels weird already. 

“For Gwen.” I remind myself. I finish tying my tie and putting the fancy and uncomfortable shoes on when I hear the doorbell. I check the time and realize it’s still early. “Who is it?” I yell as I walk to the door. Before whoever is at the other side of the door has time to reply I open the door and nearly drop dead when I see it’s Gwen, and she’s in jeans and a white shirt. Her makeup is all done though, apart from the lipstick. She’s carrying her dress in the bag I saw hanging off of the closet since she got it and a small bag with I assume is everything she needs to finish up her look.

She looks at me from head to toe and laughs a little. 

“Oh good, I look ridiculous, I know. Laugh away.” I look down at my feet and sigh, but then I feel Gwen’s hand on my chin. She makes me look up at her and I see her smiling at me.  _God, I love that smile._ She gets on her tiptoes and kisses me softly. 

“You look so handsome Blake.”

“I sense a but coming…” I say nervously.

She puts her hands around my neck and looks at me straight in the eyes, “But you know you don’t have to wear a tux, right? I know how much you dislike them and how uncomfortable they are for you.”

“No… I mean, yes, they are, but I want to do it. I want to look good, I want to be at everyone’s level and fit in. I want to try look as good as you and for once not just be the guy in jeans and boots, I wanna be enough for you because I already know you’re gonna be the most gorgeous woman in every room we walk in tonight. I want to make you feel proud to walk that red carpet with me, Gwen, I know how much you love these things.”

“I do love these things Blake, I love dressing up and everything that comes with going to fancy places, but you don’t have to wear a tux because you feel like you aren’t enough the way you are. I love you, all of you, and that means the boots and the jeans.”

"I want to look good enough for you Gwen. I wanna wear something that matches your Hollywood style tonight and I don't think jeans and boots is Vanity Fair After Party material." I hate to let out my insecurities like this, but with her, I know I can be honest. I play with my feet like a five year old and look down hiding my face from her.

"We could show up in pj's and I couldn't care less Blake. If you want to wear the tuxedo go ahead, but don't do it for me or because you are afraid of what some actor will think of you. If they don't like it they don't have to look. You are your own thing babe, don't let some hollywood party define you. You do not have to change for me or anyone else. People wear tuxedos to this parties because it's what everyone does. They have 0 personality, but you? You're your own thing and I love that about you. I want you to be you, Blake, and  _you_  wears jeans and cowboy boots, and that makes you special, because you’re different, and that’s why you stand out. That and because you’re very tall babe." I let out a silly laugh and take her small hands in mine. I kiss her then, because as much as I want to wear the tux and change my style a little, she is right, and I love that she can calm me down so easily and make me realize things that I don’t realize by myself. I never felt this special before, not with anyone else, and not with Miranda, for sure, because we were always the country pair. But I love that Gwen gets me and even though I try really hard to be as good as I can be for her, she accepts me the way I am, and loves me for that. I love the feeling of being appreciated and meaning so much to someone. It’s something new for me, and I think it is for Gwen sometimes too, as much as she tries to hide it. We help each other become who we really are and I thank God everyday that we found each other when we did. 

When I come back from my mental monologue Gwen’s looking at me like she’s waiting for me to say something, but to be honest I’m speechless, she makes me speechless. 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” 

“That I love you and this is probably gonna sounds girly and corny but you make me feel so special, Gwen. I've never felt this appreciated and loved before.”

“Right back at you, babe.” She slides off the tie and starts to unbutton my white shirt. 

“We don’t exactly have time for this, love.” I say moving my hands underneath her t-shirt.  

“Oh, Mr. Shelton, I was just gonna say that you should wear a black shirt and black blazer.” She flirts bitting her lip.

I smile at that. She gets me so easily I sometimes feel like we’ve been together since forever. 

I kiss her once more before stepping away from her to walk to the changing room to get a new shirt. “Hurry up babe, the car will be here in 30 minutes.” I say out loud for Gwen to hear me in the bathroom. 

When I finally walk out, with my black shirt and blazer hanging off my arm, I spot Gwen sitting on my bed all ready, waiting for me. I swear she makes my knees buckle. She’s stunning.

“I swear to God I don’t know what I did to make you fall for me, but I’m the luckiest guy on earth.”

“No, babe, I am the lucky one.” She stands up and I kiss her forehead before pulling her in for a hug. “Are you ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

We walk outside to find the car. As I close the door, I can already see the driver coming out of his side to open the door for us but I raise my hand as in a  _I’ll do it_ gesture and I chivalrously open the door for Gwen, who looks up at me and smiles, taking my hand to get in the car.

 

I grab Gwen’s hands as I feel her relax against me, “You know,” I wait for her to turn her head to look at me ”I walked into Armani with Adam and I nearly freaked out at all the blazers, shirts and stuff.” She laughs out loud and pats my chest. “I asked the guy for a black tuxedo and he came back with ten and started explaining why each of them was different from the other and I swear to god Gwen, they were all the same!” I look down at her laughing out loud in front of me.  _Gosh I love her!_ “Don’t laugh, I’m telling you, they were all black.”

“You’re too much, cowboy.” She relaxes back against my right side and I gently place my hand on her leg. 

When we start to see lights and people with fancy dresses I start to get nervous again but before I start to get paranoid about the fact that this is our first red carpet appearance Gwen places her hand on mine, on her leg, and intertwines her fingers with mine. 

“Stop worrying so much babe.”

“I just…” She shuts me up with her finger on my lips. I try to open my mouth to speak but she presses her finger against my lips a little harder and more playfully.

“I really wanted to shut up your insecurities with a kiss but imagine if you step out with red lips on our first red carpet appearance?” We laugh at that and I pull her face closer to mine by placing my right hand on her neck. Her skin is so soft. 

I rub my nose with hers as we feel the car stop and seconds later I see the door on my side open,  _Oh God, it’s happening._ Gwen places her hand under my chin to make my eyes meet hers, and she looks at me adoringly. I want to kiss her, so bad, but I don’t wanna mess her lipstick, so I do the next best thing and kiss her nose, which I know she loves. “Let’s do this darling.”

 

 


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After party at the Studio after the Live Finale of season 7. Gwen and Blake get personal.

It's the last day of season 7 of The Voice, which means Gwen’s last day and Blake still can't wrap his head around it. The blonde rockstar had arrived on the show just a few months ago and completely changed his world. He started listening to rock music more, and even bought all the No Doubt CDs he had never bought before and all of Gwen’s solo albums. Maybe more that one copy of each, but he would never admit to that. 

He is watching her now. She is so naturally beautiful and since the very first day had charmed everyone. She is talking to Adam and a guy he doesn’t recognize and he doesn’t know why but he feels a rush of jealousy running through his veins, and he shouldn’t feel like that because he is married, even if he hasn’t seen Miranda in a while. He keeps the people watching game until a certain someone literally jumps in front of him and startles him.

“Hi cowboy!” Gwen says in a high voice, and then Blake notices the glass on her right hand, “Before you ask, I’m okay.”

“Hello Gwen.” Blake says softly, grabbing her hand to look at whatever she has inside the red cup. 

“Adam made one of your things and it’s sooooo good Blake.”

“One of my things, huh?” He smiles down at her. If there’s one thing that he likes about the two of them is how tiny she looks next to him, and because of that he feels the need to protect her. “So,” he says breaking the almost awkward silence, “this is it, huh?” He nervously plays with the buttons of his shirt, “You should come back for another season, I had so much fun with you around.”

“I’ll think about it, but my kids come first.” He admires her for who she is, he always has, but one thing he has learnt about Gwen is that she is a phenomenal mother. Her kids always come first to her, and she tries to keep everything as normal as possible for them to grow up in a not so hollywood lifestyle. He’s taken aback sometimes about how not so hollywood she is, yet she fits perfectly in the business at the same time. 

“Take as long as you need, but come back. Please.” He tries out his best puppy dog eyes and she smiles at him.

“What, you can’t win without me helping out, huh?” She teases. 

“Nah, I only won three times before you came along.” He flirts back in a cocky tone. They stay silent for a few seconds before Blake takes Gwen’s cup and takes a sipbefore she has time to stop him. “Adam’s mix is good, but mine is better. I’ll go make you one.” He places the cup in the nearest table and looks back at Gwen, raises his eyebrows at her as in a _follow me_ gesture. She jumps on her feet and almost runs to him. She doesn’t know why she does it but she hugs his arm and leans into his side. 

* * *

They spend the evening side by side, laughing with Adam, Pharrell and other members of the crew. Gwen looks around while Adam explains something that happened in one of his rehearsals and Gwen takes the time to admire the place and the people. She spots Carson and the cameramen at one side of the living room area talking and having a beer, then takes a look at the coaches. Pharrell has a serious face as he listens to Adam but Blake has his dimples out.  _ Damn dimples.  _ She has a thing for them and she wouldn’t be ashamed to shout it out for the world to hear. It hits her then, Blake has become her friend. They do not share deep stuff and she’d never call him one sleepless night but she feels a connection with him, and she is not ready to give that up just yet. Blake bends down laughing out loud and brushes a hand through his greyish hair.  _ Damn curls.  _ Damn him. His tall figure, his dimples, curls and ridiculously adorable smile. He’s good looking too. It’s too late to pretend she is not staring when Blake eyes meet hers and she blushes.

His face draws two adorable dimples and raises his eyebrows to her. Gwen takes two steps back and Blake takes one step forward; he stops and looks at Adam, Pharrell and the others to find them looking at something on Adam’s phone so he realizes no one is going to miss him and decides to follow Gwen. 

He finds her sitting on the arm of one of the  chesterfield sofas in the middle of the room. 

“Hey.” He says putting his hands on his jacket’s pockets. 

“I’m gonna miss this.” Gwen announces quietly.

“Gwen?” 

“I know I have to focus on my children but I am also sure I can do both, be a mum and a coach, it’s not like this job takes much of my ‘mum time’. But since Gavin is always off touring or whatever in the hell he does I feel like I gotta be home, you know?” 

“Look at me.” She’s said all that with her head down, because she’s ashamed of speaking out her feelings, but Blake wants her to trust him. “I am sure you can do both, hell Gwen you can do whatever you want at the same time and you’ll always succeed, because you’re like superwoman. No kiddin’.” She smiles at his words, “I’m completely honest. This is my serious self speaking.” She wants to laugh at that because she’s never seen the ‘serious Blake’ side, he’s a funny, careless man, still he makes her feel calm and appreciated. “I know what’s like to feel alone, hell I haven’t seen Miranda in over a month, and it is hard, so hard. And sometimes I sit down and think if all of this is worth it, if this competition is worth not seeing my wife for a month or more.”

“Blake, I…”

“No, listen. I go down to Oklahoma whenever I can, which you know is a lot, when we are not filming the Lives, but she never moves a finger to come to see me. I just want you to know that I understand, and I don’t even have kids. I’m barely able to have a dog!”

“I’m sorry, Blake.” They stay quiet for a moment and now it’s Blake’s time to sit on the arm of the other chesterfield sofa. He looks down at his feet thinking about what he just shared with Gwen and how they have never been like this (honest and personal) before. Sure, they talked a bit here and there but they'd never done the ‘honest’ thing before. He’s still looking down when a pair of converse shoes appear in his eyesight and next to his cowboy boots. Gwen is so very close and he doesn’t know why. 

“I’m going to hug you.” 

 

And the world stops. 

 

Her hands circle his waist as she places her head on his chest and sighs. Blake swears he’s not breathing and his heart may be going at a million beats per second and he should be ashamed of himself, but instead he hugs her back placing his hands on her upper back, rubbing it slowly and also touching the ends of her soft blonde hair.  _ He loves her hair.  _

“Blake?” A known, yet distant voice interrupts them and Blake startles because that’s Miranda and she probably has a  _ what the fuck  _ face. 

“I’m sorry.” He murmurs at Gwen’s ear as he pulls away and takes a step backwards falling onto the chesterfield.  

Gwen lets out a laugh and looks at him. Her face changes to concerned quickly, because his wife is here and they were hugging, Blake was touching her hair and she was enjoying it, a lot. When Gwen turns her head to look at the blonde country star she doesn’t look happy. At all. By the time she looks back at Blake, he is already on his feet fixing his plaid and curls. 

“Hi, I’m Gwen.” The rockstar walks up to Blake’s wife and offers her her hand to shake. 

“I know.” She doesn’t shake Gwen’s hand so the mother of three takes it back surprised by Miranda’s actions and cold words. 

“Hey Ran! You never told me you were coming.” Blake says walking up to them and kissing his wife’s cheek. Gwen looks at them and sees that Blake’s dimpled smile doesn’t match his wife’s straight face. 

“I wanted to surprise you and hell I am the one who is surprised.” She says looking straight to Gwen. 

“I was just saying goodbye, Gwen’s not coming back next season and well…”

“Oh that’s a shame.” Miranda says ironically, “Let’s get out of here.” She grabs Blake’s arm and pulls him to her. 

“But it’s the Finale party and Gwen’s goodbye party too, I can’t just leave.” He looks over at Gwen who isn’t smiling anymore, she looks kind of sad now. 

“It’s fine Blake, go spend time together, you haven’t seen each other in a while, after all.” Gwen walks away leaving a very confused Blake being almost dragged out the building by his wife. 

He peeks one last look at the room in search of his rockstar friend to meet a pair of chocolate watery eyes. He wants to run back to her and hug her again and tell her that everything's going to be okay and that he hopes they keep in touch, but Miranda won't stop and won't let go of his arm. Before the studio door closes and Blake steps outside Gwen mouthes him a goodbye and he quietly nods.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of a Two-shot story. At the beginning I wanted to write it as a one-shot but apart from the fact that I haven't had time to fully write the second part and I really wanted to update, I think this way will be better, I promise I will update soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting, I appreciate it.


	3. Grammy's 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Gwen and Blake meet at the Grammy's 2015? How will Gwen handle her duet with Adam? How will Blake react to iy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter 2. Also, it's kinda late and I haven't re-read, so I apologize for possible mistakes.

 

It's been a weird start of the year. Miranda and Blake had had a good Christmas in between families and after New Year's Blake had to go back to filming The Voice and Miranda had spent a few days in LA with him but whenever she had the opportunity she ran back to Nashville and Texas. She wasn't touring much but she hated LA and always talked about the fact that she didn't know anyone there and that it was boring. So Blake had spent January pretty much alone, trying to entertain himself filming the show and hanging out with Adam. By the end of the month Miranda and him had met up in Nashville and had had a huge falling off, the same night, that ended up with Blake flying back to LA the next morning. He loved her, he really did but she had been acting weird for a few weeks now and leaving for Nashville whenever she could. He hadn't wanted to think about the possibility of her cheating on him but he'd started to doubt her at some point. The truth was that after the fall out they didn't speak for a week and then met in LA to get ready for the Grammy's, which they had been invited to and had accepted a long time ago. Miranda hadn't even told him she was arriving the day before the ceremony and got mad when she did not find Blake at home, instead he was having dinner at Adam's place with Pharrell. 

During the three months he hadn't heard from Gwen once and he thought about their conversation and her upset face as Miranda had dragged him out the building, that night after the season 7 finale. He'd hated him for weeks for not being strong enough to stop Miranda and run back to console Gwen. He still wasn't okay with it. The times he'd wanted to pick up the phone and send her a simple  _ Hello  _ or even a _ How are you?,  _ and ended up not being strong or brave enough to scroll down his contact list was ridiculous. Everyday he told himself that she’s okay, that she doesn't need him, when the truth is that he's a coward.

 

Miranda walks inside their bedroom all dressed up and ready to go when Blake hasn't even picked what jeans and vest he's going to wear, yet. She complains at him for being so slow but he doesn't care. 

He knows Gwen's going to be there tonight, because Adam(and Maroon 5) are lucky enough to share the stage with her, and he's emotionally getting ready to face her, even if it's only a brief moment on the red carpet. 

Miranda's quietly speaking on the phone when he walks down the stairs and into the living room dressed in blue jeans, black shirt, vest and blazer. She quickly says goodbye, hangs up and Blake looks at her with a confused look. 

"Who was it?" He asks.

"Oh, just Carrie." Blake nods quietly, thinking that there's a big possibility she just lied to him again about who was on the phone. 

 

They get into the big black car and a few minutes later they hit the red carpet. He makes a move to grab her hand and she ignores him, stepping into the red carpet followed by a very confused Blake, who throws her a questioning look. He tries to smile to the camera as he puts his arm around her waist and steps closer to her. People seem to be very excited to see them but when he looks down at Miranda she's looking somewhere else. Seconds later, she turns to him asking if he can step away so the paparazzi can take a few photos of her alone. He doesn't know how to react as he stares at her as she takes a step away from him and suddenly all the photographers are calling her name, and then his. He understands that she is nominated and he is not, and that she has a big chance of winning, yet again he feels like the award is more important to her than him. He fakes a smile again and lets the damn photographers get the damn pictures. As he awkwardly posses alone he takes a look around spotting a very bright blonde hair in between black tuxes and gorgeous expensive dresses.  _ Holy hell.  _ He swallows nervously and his hands start to get sweaty. Gwen’s here and she looks breathtakingly beautiful. He shoots a look back at Miranda and sees her posing for the cameras, clearly not wanting him to go back and join her so Blake walks the last few meters of the photographers line and steps into the crowd of artist. He spots Pharrell and Beyonce and other artists he has no idea who they are. He sees a few familiar faces and finally finds Gwen. She’s talking to some girl in a red dress, and even in her black jumpsuit she stands up. He must look like a twelve year old with his first crush but he notices that her signature red lipstick isn’t on display tonight, and that her makeup looks natural and not overdone.  _ Gorgeous.  _ He also notices that her husband is nowhere in sight, but she looks happy talking to the other woman. Blake takes the time to take one more look around and notice how almost every man is wearing a full black tux and white shirt. No cowboy boots around, just his and of course no jeans. He’s always said that he doesn’t care what people say about his looks, he knows his sense of fashion is nonexistent, but for the first time since he’s attended this award show he feels out of place. He feels at home at the CMA and ACM, for sure, but LA as much as he spends half of the year in the city, has never felt like home. He takes one last look at his clothes and decides to not think about it again, patting his vest and then running a hand through his greyish hair, Blake looks up again to where Gwen was and finds her looking at him. The girl next to her is talking but for a few seconds Gwen looks like she’s not listening and the world has stopped for a while. Blake smiles up at her and manages to get a smile back.  _ Wow.  _

He mouths a  _ Hello  _ and waves shyly, Gwen blushes a little bit and looks down trying to hide her wide smile. When she looks back up Blake’s still standing on the same spot, still looking - more like staring - at her.  _ Hi cowboy,  _ Gwen mouths and wants to wave back but the person speaking next to her grabs her arm trying to get her attention again. 

Blake grins at Gwen’s  _ save me  _ face and when he’s about to walk up and really say hello and ask how she is, Miranda’s standing by his side and she doesn’t look happy. 

“I see your little rockstar friend is here.”

Blake frowns and huffs, “She’s performing tonight, Ran. With Adam and Maroon V. Also, there’s nothing little about her, she’s Gwen Stefani, after all. She’s known in places you and I don’t even know exist.” Blake walks away reaching for Pharrell and leaving Miranda by herself. He’s done having her control him all the time, this is LA, and even if it doesn’t feel like home, he’s gonna try to enjoy the night and if that means talking to his The Voice friends and even get to hang out with Gwen, he damn well will.

* * *

 

 

The award show is about to start and Miranda’s seat next to Blake is vacant. Blake takes his time to scroll through his twitter timeline and also to look where Gwen’s sitting. She spots her stunning blond hair somewhere at the other side of the room, and the seat next to her is occupied by someone who is not her husband, but who Blake doesn’t recognize either. She’s not paying attention to the man sitting next to her and Blake wants to run to her and keep her occupied and laughing at his silly jokes, but then Adam and Behati sit next to her and he wants to thank god that she isn’t alone anymore. 

The award show starts and both watch artists come up and down the stage with the biggest smiles and some with also happy tears. Miranda had finally made her way to her seat seconds before the show had started and was quietly enjoying the night. Blake remembers holding her hand and rubbing his thumb across her soft skin at all the other awards they’ve attended together since they’d started dating, but today’s awkward. He doesn’t feel the need to go ahead and grab her hand and she doesn’t make a move to grab his either. 

Blake watches Miranda give her acceptance speech and he is happy for her, he really is. He knows how hard she works and how happy her music makes her and how much it means to her, but when her name is called out he doesn’t even have time to properly kiss her on the lips so he just hugs her and kisses her cheek. She doesn’t even thank him on her speech and Blake feels like he’s just been punched on the ribs and then thrown to icy water. He keeps a straight face and tries to look as proud as he can because he knows the cameras are on him as much as they are on her, but he wants to run and don’t look back. 

Miranda gets back to her seat half an hour later as Blake watches Adam and Gwen stand up, supposedly to get ready to perform. 

* * *

He knows Adam and Gwen are singing their duet, but what he doesn’t expect is the lyrics to hit so close home, and what he also doesn’t expect are Gwen’s emotions as she delivers a beautiful performance, next to his best friend.

Blake stares mostly at her the whole time, trying to figure out what’s going on with her and why she looks so vulnerable, at least to him, as she sings. He knows she’s not a ballad kind of person but she’s doing a beautiful job, and of course she looks gorgeous. 

He’s probably staring a little too hard but he can’t help it. He’s so moved by the song, the lyrics and Gwen’s emotion that when the song is over and he looks at Miranda as she claps, and notices his eyes are a little wet so her excuses himself to go to the toilet. 

“Be right back.” He tells Miranda not letting her see his tears or his face. She lets him go without even questioning why he’s leaving. 

 

He doesn’t even go to the toilet, he just wipes the few tears with his shirt sleeve and runs backstage. He’s about to move a curtain to see if Gwen and Adam are around when a body collides with his. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” A familiar voice apologizes, “I don’t…”

“Gwen…” She knows who she just crashed into and she suddenly she feels so small and afraid to face him, “Sorry, I don’t even know where… Are you okay?” 

She finally looks up to him and then is when Blake notices the tears on her face. She tries to walk pass him but the country singer stops her, “Hey, hold on.”

“Blake, don’t.” She quietly says, but Blake gets a hold of her right hand and gently makes her turn around to face him. 

“You’re crying.” His voice is calm and low as he pulls them to a corner, where nobody can see them. “Gwen?” He tries to get her attention as the rockstar lets her body rest against the wall. 

“I’m just…” She looks up to find Blake’s eyes to find them watery too. “Blake?”

“Do not make this about me, when you’re clearly hurting. What’s going on?” 

“I’m fine.” She tries to walk away but Blake steps in front of her blocking the way. “Let me leave, I have to get home.”

“Why are you crying?”

“Why are  _ you  _ crying?” They both sigh and look down. 

“Gwen!?” 

“I’m fine, okay? I don’t need you to be worried about me.” She raises her voice a little bit and Blake’s taken aback by her words and tone. “I’m sorry, Blake. Now it’s just not the time to talk about this. I have to get home.” Gwen tries her best to make it sound convincing and not tell Blake that she’s pretty sure her husband is cheating on her, has been for a while, and that she feels alone, that her home doesn’t feel like a home anymore and that there are days when she’s not strong enough to get out of bed. Blake stares at her and finally decides to let it go because he knows Gwen, a little bit, and she’s a very private person. 

“I’m in LA for two weeks filming the show, call me if you need anything. I mean it.” He says softly trying his best to reassure her. 

“That’s very thoughtful, thank you.” Gwen shares a little smile and thanks him even if they both know she’ll never call him. “Are you okay though?” She reaches out to touch his arm, trying to get his attention. 

“Ran’s… She’s just, I don’t know what’s going on with her.”

“She didn’t thank you in her speech.” Gwen points out. 

“Oh, that’s fine. She sometimes forge-”

“It’s not fine. That’s why you’re crying.” Gwen realises what’s going on and takes a step in so that their chests are almost touching. “Blake, one does not just forget to thank her husband on an award winning speech. I bet you felt like you’d just been punched, and you don’t deserve that because you are the most supporting person I know. No one asked you to come find me backstage, but you did. I know you help Adam out whenever he asks or you feel like he needs a hand; I know you are the best coach on the show because no one takes care of their contestants like you do.” Blake feels like the tears are going to come back out. He runs a hand through his hair and plays with his hands nervously, trying not to break down. “It’s totally fine to be upset Blake, but please do not tell yourself that  _ maybe she forgot _ because when you love someone, or respect them a little bit, you do not forget about them.” 

Blake nods because she’s so right about everything, really. He knows he’s a caring person, that he sometimes cares too much and gets his heart broken again and again when people don’t put as much effort into something as he does. 

“I’m just tired of always coming second to her. So tired.” 

Gwen hugs him then and Blake feels as if the world had gone quiet, as if someone had turned down the volume of the radio. He hugs her back and it feels so right. Gwen fits perfectly under his tall frame and he feels powerful enough to protect her from all the bad things. He feels like hugging is their way of communicating. They can’t get personal enough because they’re not that close yet, but they do the hugging to the talking and it works for them. 

“Thank you.” He murmurs against her hair. 

“Anytime, Blake.” 

They separate after a few seconds and smile at each other. “Yeah, show the dimples. Girls like those.” He smiles brightly at her and has to control himself to not pull her in for another hug or even reach to put the strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“You looked so beautiful up there.” He tells her lacing his hands behind his back to stop the thought of reaching to touch her. “You always look beautiful, Gwen.” She loves his sincerity and how he always compliments her and still has always remained the perfect gentleman. She knows lots of guys that in the past, nowadays less because she’s married, had complimented her trying to get something from her, but Blake has never pushed, and she knows he never will. He’s loyal and takes his marriage vows very seriously. 

“Thank you.” 

They walk out the backstage through a door and they wait for Gwen’s car to come at the back door. When the black vehicle arrives, Blake takes one last look at Gwen and says, “I hope the rumors of you coming back for season 9 are true. Season 7 was my favourite season of them all.”

He opens the door for her and watches her smile at his sweet words and get into the car. “Good night, Gwen. It’s always good to see you. Thank you.”

“Good night, cowboy.”


	4. Endless Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lipcsync Battle on Jimmy Fallon.

  
It’s premiere week so the coaches and Carson, are pretty busy with interviews and talk shows in both, east and west coast. They had done the west side in two days and right this moment Gwen, Pharrell and Adam are in a flight to New York where they would meet Carson and also Blake who was flying from Oklahoma, as he had gone back to Tish to spend the days he had off before the premiere. He had played a few shows here and there, but most of all relaxed at home and spent time with his wife.

 

The four coaches meet at the hotel for a quick lunch to discuss upcoming interviews and try to come up with some strategies to answer some questions and try to avoid others. It’s Gwen and Pharrell’s first time on the show, so they get more questions than Adam and Blake, which is fine with them because they are a bit tired of answering the same questions every beginning of the season. They had all hit it off rather fast and well. They had a lot of fun together, in and outside of set. Of course Pharrell and Gwen were like best buddies, and Adam had met them both before, and Blake had met Pharrell maybe once or twice but he had never met Gwen and since he heard about the possibility of her joining the show he’d been so excited, like a 5 year old on Christmas day. It still amazes Adam and Pharrell, that the ska queen and the cowboy guy, have similar tastes in voices and like a lot of the same music, even had similar humor. Blake made Gwen laugh all the time, he just loved to hear her laugh, how she hid her face behind her hands to hide the blush whenever he said “you’re Gwen freaking Stefani” which was quite a lot of times each week, or when she simply tried to hide the smile that appeared on her face at all the silly jokes he said.   
He was so in awe of her and she was of him, even if she let it show less.

 

  
After the quick lunch and a fast catching up, a van drove them to the NBC studios in New York where they met Mark and Carson and some other high ranking people of the network. They had a brief reunion and then Mark announced that Jimmy Fallon had a spot on his show tonight as some actor had cancelled last minute.   
“Guys I can’t, I have this meeting with a producer for the new upcoming Maroon 5 record. As we were told tonight was our only moment off, si I’m having dinner with him, I’m sorry.” Explains Adam sincerely. Mark accepted it and then turned to Pharrell who also had an important meeting so both, Mark and Carson looked directly to Gwen and Blake who were behind the two other coaches, Blake playing with his hands to avoid being asked and Gwen was sitting on one of the sofas.   
“I can do it.” Gwen announces standing up.  
Dammit Gwen, Blake thinks. He loves Jimmy and his show, he’s been there before, but he just wanted to go back to his room and relax before the early morning tomorrow.   
“Blake?” Carson tries to get his attention, and Blake looks up to see Gwen looking at him and then she smiles and dammit Gwen, again. She must know her smiles does things to his heart. He can’t say no then.  
Blake stands up, clears his throat and speaks, “Well, can’t have the lady go by herself, can I?” He swears he sees her blush a little when she smiles at him triumphant.   
“Perfect!” Mark claps and says his goodbyes as he walks out the door.   
“Alright, Gwen, Blake, come with me. Adam, Pharrell, we’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Gwen and Blake follow Carson outside where the two coaches get into a car where a boy that barely looks 21 tells them about some game they’ll have to play for which they need to choose two songs to lip sync to.  
Blake sighs as he thinks about something not too country, and Gwen jumps ahead without even thinking it twice. “I wanna do Call me maybe.” She nearly screams, and Blake turns his head to look at her and giggles at her excitement, “And then, I’ll do Lionel Richie's part of Endless Love, that should be fun.” The boy grins at her and writes the songs down on an iPad.   
“Endless Love, really?” Blake asks surprised by the song choice.   
“You don’t like it?”  
“No, it’s not that. I wasn’t expecting it, but it’s perfect Gwen. It’s actually one of my favourite songs.” He says looking directly at her. Her smile grows and he smiles back. “I’ll do Putting on the Ritz and since Gwen is going all romantic,” I turn to her and raise my eyebrows, “my second song’s gonna be Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now, but Grace’s part.” From the corner of his eye he can see the boy write it down, but his eyes are fixed on Gwen who is now laughing at him.   
“You’re too much cowboy.” She squeezes his arm and Blake swears his heart skips a beat. He is not ashamed to admit to himself that he has a crush on her, but only to himself. But to be honest, who doesn’t have a crush on her? Adam is not ashamed to say it out loud.

 

When he went back to Oklahoma after filming the blinds he had planned to spend all the days he had off with Miranda but when he arrived and explained her all the things he had planned to do, she said that she was going on tour the week later and that he had rehearsals all day, so Blake found himself alone at the ranch most of the days. Sure he and Miranda made the most out of it, and he even went with her on tour for a few days but soon grew tired of it because she didn’t pay much attention to him, and neither did her friends. He was a friendly guy, everyone told him that, but he didn’t know why Miranda’s people never really liked him. They didn’t like how touchy he was or his humor whatsoever, so he left. Miranda didn’t seem to care much, he knew how much her career meant to her and he was left wondering if one day he would mean that much to her.

 

He was scrolling through his Twitter timeline waiting to be called out on stage when there was a knock on the door.   
“Come in.”  
Gwen comes in dressed as before but with her hair up in a bun, and that may be his new favourite hairstyle of hers. She’s just so naturally beautiful. “Hey cowboy. You ready?” Blake hums in response, putting his phone in the inside pocket of his jacket.   
Gwen looks at him as he puts his phone away and takes the time to admire how tall he is and how look plaid, a pair of jeans and boots look on him. Never in her wildest dreams she thought she’d be on The Voice, but what was even wilder is the connection she had built with Blake. Of course they weren’t really close, they didn’t talk much, and of course never shared anything personal, but he made her laugh, and she loves that about him. He is so very easy going and so down to earth like her, something that is really hard to find in Hollywood, and she wants to get to know him better, but she knows that will take time, because as much as an open and funny guy he is, he can also be quiet and reserved. Blake has layers, and she’s willing to peel them all off.   
“So…” She cuts off the almost awkward silence, “I was thinking that to get people excited for the new season and show off how good we get along,” Gwen nervously plays with her hands, “I thought maybe you’d want to sing Endless Love with me.”  
Blake stares at her for a few seconds wanting to pinch himself because there’s no way Gwen just asked him to sing the most romantic love songs of all romantic love songs, there is no way, “I shouldn’t have asked, it’s fine.” The blonde singer says seeing Blake’s shock face, and turns to leave.  
“No, wait.” Gwen stops with her hand resting against the wooden door, “I just wanna make sure I heard right.”  
She laughs at that and walks closer to him, “You’re a dork! Of course I did, it should be fun!”  
“Yeah, okay. I wanna do Diana Ross’ part though.” He says proudly.   
“Of course, cowgirl!” She smiles up to him and watches his face relax, he looks happy. If there’s one thing that amazes her about Blake, aside of having one of the best voices she has ever heard, is his height. She feels like an ant next to the Eiffel Tower next to him, but she also loves that, whenever he has hugged her, which has only been once or twice, on the show, she fits perfectly under his chin and his arms are big and strong enough to make her feel safe, even if it’s just for a few seconds.

 

Not only Blake and her are big entertainers, but also is Jimmy. He’s such a good host and comedian. It’s now Gwen’s last time to perform and Blake is nervous. Jimmy doesn’t know anything about their plan, but the band members behind him do. One of them carefully hands Blake a microphone without Jimmy noticing, so that he is ready to lip sync with Gwen.   
Gwen starts to lipsync and Blake rubs his hands on his jacket, damn they’re sweaty.   
“Calm down, Blake.” He says to himself.   
He walks up to her and begins lipsyncing Diana Ross’ part of the song. They do the whole bit looking at each other, staring at each other to be exact, and magazines are going to talk about this tomorrow but they don’t give a damn. This is fun and it is also weird at the same time. Halfway through the song they realize that they are not acting, that this is not just to get people interested in them for the new season, this is a connection, and by the look in each other’s eyes, they feel it.   
The song is coming to an end when Blake’s hand comes up to imitate caressing Gwen’s face and she has to try really hard not let her knees buckle. Dammit Blake! He is a handsome guy and he makes her nervous when he stands too close to her, and now he’s almost touching her and she has to breath in and breath out to keep standing. When the song comes to an end, she smiles at him like he’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen and he looks down at her like she's the most beautiful piece of art.   
Jimmy closes the show and turns to them screaming how awesome that was, and how unexpected and saying that he loves them both, and that they need to come back.

 

Gwen and Blake leave the stage, while Jimmy stays behind to talk briefly to the public, in complete silence. He opens all the doors for her and she stares at him in surprise because men rarely ever open doors for her anymore, not even Gavin.   
He suddenly stops when they reach Gwen’s changing room and takes a deep breath before facing her, “That…” He tries to be brave and look her straight in the eyes, “That was… uh, fun.” Blake says shyly slipping his hands on his pockets.   
“Yeah, it was.” She replies shyly.   
They don’t speak after that. They just stare at each other for what feels like hours before someone bumps into Gwen and before she has time to realize what’s going on Blake’s hands are on both on her arms keeping her up. “Hey,” his voice is low but strong, “You okay?” Gwen looks up to find him even closer than before, when they finished the song, and she prays to God she’s not blushing big time right now.  
“Yeah, good.” She nods him as a thank you and disappears inside the room, leaving a very confused Blake outside.   
He turns around to walk to his changing room, not before turning his head to look at the door that just closed and that guards Gwen inside.   
“This has to stop.” Blake murmurs to himself and walks to the end of the corridor to his room without looking back but wanting just to do that and walk inside the room and discuss with Gwen what just happened now and minutes before on national TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just updated this through my phone, I hope it looks okay :)


	5. Meet-the-who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no summary here, just enjoy and let me know what you think :) I wrote this pretty fast, sorry if there's any mistake! :)

Blake’s standing in front of his wardrobe staring at his shirts and jeans with a messy and wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. He moves his hand up to touch his neck nervously and then bites his lip thinking about which clothes to wear tonight. Because tonight isn’t like any other night, no. Tonight he is meeting Gwen’s kids as their mum’s boyfriend, and he is shaking inside (and outside). Of course he has met the boys before but it has always been on set, a brief  _ hello, how are you? How’s school?  _ and small talk about basketball or football with the two older ones. He had seen them recently on set, weeks after him and Gwen had decided to give whatever they had going on a shot. He remembers sitting down on the couch in her trailer while Gwen’s older sons asked him lots of cowboy related questions and Apollo played with his snapback. He had looked up to find Gwen leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed on her stomach and a beautiful smile on her face. Seeing her boys interact with Blake melted her heart. The boys had always been easy going and very calm and educated. The country singer had been so amazed by their manners when he met them the first time, he remembers they even called him Sir, which had made Gwen draw a proud smile on her beautiful face.

He’s taken back to reality when his phone rings. Blake recognizes the tone and picks it up.

“I’m downstairs, open up.” He hangs up before Blake has time to tell him that he doesn’t have time. The doorbell rings and rings, “I’m coming.” Blake yells tightening the towel around his waist. When he opens the door Adam’s standing at the other side, a few cans of beer under his arm. 

“Thought you were getting lucky tonight?” Adam asks sarcastically, making his way inside Blake’s place. 

“Adam I don’t have time for this, I have to leave in 15 minutes.” Blake says hugging himself, getting a little cold from being nearly naked. “What are you doing here?”

“I was alone at home and I thought we could have a boys night, but looks like you…”

“I’m going to Gwen’s.”

“She has the kids this week.” Adam point out.

“I know.”

“Have you guys told them about you two?” He asks sitting on a stool on Blake’s kitchen island. 

Blake  **purses his lips** and raises his eyebrows at him, “Oh…”

“Yeah. And I only have 8 minutes left now, so I really should go upstairs and get dressed.” Adam jumps off the stool and climbs the stairs to Blake’s room, making Blake run up to meet him.

“What are you wearing?” He asks, “Not too formal, not too casual.”

“So plaid and jeans?” Blake jokes. 

“Yep, just one of the new plaid, cos damn boy you sure are skinny now.”

“You said that as if I was obese before.” Blake tries to make a joke out of it but fails, making Adam walk up to him, to explain himself.

“Hey, no. I’m just saying you look great, Blake. You’re definitely my type now.” Adam jokes making the country singer thow his head back laughing, “Now get dressed before I’m unable to resist your country body, asshole.”

“Okay dipshit.” Back to normal again. They just love teasing each other, it’s only normal for them at this point. Adam leaves the room and goes back to the kitchen in which Blake appears a few minutes later, with a brown jacket hanging off his arm. 

“You cleaned up nice.” Adam says looking at his friend. He managed to pick up a new blue and grey plaid shirt that Gwen said she liked and a new pair of jeans that his mother had gotten him last month. Blake nods at Adam as he reaches for a big cartoon box at the counter, “What’s that?”

“ Doughnut s .” Blake says putting his jacket on. 

“What for?”

“Children like doughnuts , don’t they?”

"Yeah they do."

"Good then." Blake says bouncing a but on his feet. "Gotta go." He says, and Adam follows him to the door. When they reach Blake's car, the country singer stops turning to his friend. "We can do boys night tomorrow, if you want." Blake suggests feeling a little bad for Adam because he came all the way to his place for nothing. 

"Sounds good. My place though." The rockstar smiles and then pats Blake's arm, "Good luck buddy!" 

"Thanks." Replies Blake, a worrying smile on his face. 

"Hey! You'll do great, you know?"

"What if it goes wrong? What if they hate me? What if I'm not funny enough? Or worse, they don't get my jokes?" Adam stares at Blake trying to come up with the right words to calm his friend down, "I like Gwen a lot Adam, you know that. And I know this was fast, I mean of course we started bonding as friends, over the summer and you know I've always had this mad crush on her, but now it's September and we're serious, very serious," Blake can't help but draw a smile on his face. "And her kids are the most important thing to her." Adam nods, "I just... if they don't like me Gwen and I will have to end things and I don't think I'll be able to go through another heartbreak." Blake looks down, playing with his car keys nervously. 

"Listen to me," Blake looks up again to meet Adam's eyes, "They already like you. Remember that one time during the blinds that King asked you to play football? Kids don't ask adults for anything unless they like them, and what about that guitar lesson with Zuma the next day? And do not get me started on Apollo, the kid adores your caps and laughs all the time at your silly faces. They already like you Blake. Stop doubting yourself and just go have fun, okay?" 

"But,"

"Eh!"

"No but, Adam," Blake tries again. He is so insecure about himself in this matter that his hands literally shake on his sides. 

"No! Come on buddy you can do this! Just be you."

"Yeah, okay." Blake brings out his dimples as he realizes that he indeed can do this, and that he won't his insecurities screw up his relationship with Gwen. "I can do this." He says before hugging Adam, picking him up. 

"Okay, okay big guy!" Adam laughs as he hugs Blake back with the same force. When they pull away Adam pats his arm again, "I'm so happy for you, you know? It was hard to watch you go down the rabbit hole even though I tried my best to pull you out." 

"You did a lot, Adam. Thank you for not letting me drown myself into alcohol." Blake admits closing his eyes remembering how bad it had been. 

"That's what friends are for. Now go, you're really late." Blake opens his eyes wide and then checks the time on his phone. 

"Fucking hell!" Blake opens the car door wide open kicking himself on the knee, "Jesus christ, oww."

"Hey, no swearing in front of the kids."

"Right, got it." Blake says getting inside the car caressing his knee trying to sooth the pain. "Thanks buddy!"

"Anytime Blake." Adam watches his friend drive away, a proud smile on his face. 

  
  


When Blake arrives at Gwen's place he stays inside the car for a long minute trying to compose himself. 

"You got this." He repeats to himself as he walks up to the door. He takes a deep breath, runs a hand through his curly hair and them pats his shirt. "Oh-kay." He reaches to press the doorbell and waits for someone to come open up. When he sees that is Gwen who's at the other side of the door he relaxes, drawing a soft smile on his face. "Hi gorgeous." His southern roll echoes through the quiet porch and Gwen blushes. 

"Hi handsome." She flirts back reaching for his hand to pull him inside. When they close the front door Blake looks down to Gwen, meeting her chocolate eyes. "How are you?"

"Shaking." His reply makes Gwen let out a soft laugh. 

"They're just boys, babe. It's not like their my parents." She says laughing a little bit.

"Oh god." Blake turns around, running a shaking hand through his hair. 

"Hey, hey." Gwen places a soft hand on his waist and makes him turn around to face her again, "I'm sorry." She takes his hand and notices that he is indeed nervous, "You don't have to be nervous. They already like you."

"They like the me, me. What if they don't like the I'm dating your mum  _ me _ ? I won't be able to date you then and I don't want to not date you." He rambles. 

"When they see how happy you make me they will like you even more, trust me." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yes, Blake." 

"Just... I want this to go well, I even brought- oh fff-" Blake stops himself from swearing remembering Adam's words. He pulls out his dimples to get him out of possible trouble, and it works because Gwen's face breaks into a giggle, "I brought them doughnuts, they're inside the car. Kids like doughnuts, right?" Blake asks just to make sure, causing Gwen to chuckles at how adorable he is when he's nervous. 

"You're adorable." Gwen says reaching up to caress his cheek, "Come on, let's go get the doughnuts." 

 

Blake stops Gwen from getting back inside the house when he grabs her hand just as they walk up the stairs to the porch. As he balances the box of doughnuts on one hand, he manages to pull her closer to him in one move, his hand landing on her face, softly pulling her in to peck her lips. 

"Hi." 

"Hi cowboy." She giggles pecking his lips one last time, "ready?"

"As I'll ever be." 

 

When they walk inside the house they're met with silence which shocks Blake. His nephews are always so loud. 

"They're finishing up their homework, and Apollo is playing with his cars in Zuma's room." Gwen says. 

"Oh, okay." Blake says putting down the box on the marble counter, "So, you told me you told them I was coming to dinner but they think it's just a friendly thing."

"Yep."

"Okay."

"I think King knows something's up because this morning he asked me if I would ever date again and I froze." Gwen laughs now, but this morning she panicked. Blake lets out a soft laugh, "it's not funny." 

"A little bit," before Blake has time to continue he is interrupted by a soft voice. 

"Hi Blake!" It's Kingston. He's wearing his pj's and a hoodie. He smiles up at Blake when he comes to stand before him.

"Hello! How are you?" Blake asks putting his hand up for the boy to high five. King obliges and giggles. 

"Good, homework was so easy!"

"That's good then." 

"So awesome that you could come to dinner. You're so funny, Blake." 

He just loves this kid. Blake smiles at the 10 year old and then his eyes travel to Gwen who has the softest, sweetest smile on her face. 

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Mum said you were alone and no one should have dinner alone." King says sitting on a kitchen stool.

Blake's face softens at the boy's words."Thanks King." He smiles a little bit, trying to keep it together, "I appreciate it." He feels Gwen's eyes on him and he looks up to see her smile at him, even though she had gotten a little bit emotional over King's words herself.   _ Thank you _ , he mouths to her hoping she gets how thankful he is, not only for the dinner, but also for everything she has done for him. 

Shortly after that Zuma and Apollo bounce inside the kitchen area yelling how hungry they are and Blake can't help but laugh at the scene. The baby is just so damn adorable and Zuma is a mini version of Gwen. The eldest of the two high fives Blake and then hugs him tight which surprises the country singer but hugs him right back. Apollo turns to Gwen and then hides his adorable face on his mother's neck shyly. 

"Hey baby, it's just Blake. You know Blake." Apollo softly pulls away and turns his little head to look at the country boy. Apollo draws a smile on his face and makes Gwen put him down. 

"Blakeee." Apollo says putting his hands for Blake to pick him up. The country singer looks at Gwen and she nods. He squats down a little bit to pick up the boy who immediately reaches for his curls. 

Blake chuckles, "No snapback today, buddy."  Apollo seems to understand him when he looks at the tall man in front of him in surprise. Apollo, then, touches Blake's stubbly cheeks and giggles, making all of them laugh. 

"No?" He says touching his chubby cheeks now. 

Blake lets his dimples pop out as his face softens, this toddler is just too precious. "You're still young to have a hairy face little man. We'll see in a few years." Blake says as Gwen's heart skips a beat. He just implied he's going to be around for that.  _ It's all good. No big deal _ . The truth is, Gwen cannot picture a future without him. He has been there for her through hell and through heaven; he was there to let her cry on his shoulder, to then wipe away her tears; but he was also, and still is, there to make her laugh, to make her smile. She loves this man; she hasn't told him that yet, but she will, soon. She watches as he small talks with Apollo as King and Zuma laugh at Blake's silly faces and whatever he is saying. When she lands back on earth his boys are crying of laughter. 

"What's so funny?" She asks. 

"Blake said he put a fart ringtone on Adam's phone once." King says wiping out the tears from his face. 

Gwen shoots him a look but then bursts out laughing too. 

  
  


They have dinner at the dining room table. Gwen and Blake share a bottle of wine as the kids have juice or water, along with two margarita pizzas to share. Gwen is sitting by Blake with the kids in front of them. They laugh and small talk through all the dinner, until it's getting late and even though it's Friday the baby needs to go to sleep. Blake looks at Gwen and she nods telling him it's time. 

"Guys," Gwen tries to get their attention. Three heads turn to look at their mum question looks on their faces, "There's something I, well we," she says drawing a circle between her and Blake, "need to tell you, and I need you to listen carefully, okay?" The older ones nod trying to figure out what's going on as Apollo looks between all of them not knowing what's exactly going on. 

"Mama?" He asks putting his hands up wanting to be picked up, Gwen gives in and stands up to pick up her son. Blake watches the sweet moment, a smile appearing on his face as the scene rolls on. Gwen is such an amazing mother it blows him away. 

"You have to listen okay baby? This is important." Gwen says in her mommy voice. Apollo puts his hand on his mouth making all of them chuckle at his reaction. "Okay so, what we have to say is that, Blake and I" Gwen breathes out and looks at Blake who gives her a soft smile telling her that he is here, that he's with her every step of the way. "How would you guys like it if Blake came around to dinner more?" 

"Good." Zuma says turning to look at his brother. 

"Yes great! You're funny Blake, we like you being here." Kingston says looking straight at Blake who nods as a thank you. 

"Good, that's good." Gwen tightens her hold on Apollo and continues, "Remember when we said that we would try to be happy after Montana, and that we wouldn't cry anymore?" The boys nod as Apollo listens carefully, "Blake makes mummy happy. Mummy doesn't cry anymore and you three are a big part of it, but also is Blake. He's been my best friend for a while and," Zuma and Kingston scoot forward as if they're listening for real now that Gwen's talking about crying and being okay again. 

"We don't want you to cry momma."  Zuma speaks up standing up from her chair to go to Gwen. 

"Blake and you guys are the reason why I am happy now." Blake wants to take a picture of this moment. All of her boys are surrounding her, leaning against her as Gwen smiles lovingly at her sons. She then looks up at Blake who flashes his dimples at her, making her let out a soft giggle. 

"What I am trying to say here is that Blake will come around for dinner more, and I want you guys to be okay with it. Are you okay with it?" She asks again to make sure.

The three boys look at each other and nod, but Kingston speaks up, "If he makes you happy, then he can come to dinner every night." The country singer lets out the breath he didn't know hoe was holding and relaxes against the back of the chair. "Does mum make you happy, Blake?" Kingston's question comes as a surprise but Blake is ready to answer. 

He looks up to Gwen for a second and then looks back at the boys, "My life changed the moment I met your mother, but now? Now, I'm the happiest I've ever been."  His dimples make Gwen's heart skip a beat, they really get her every time. 

_ She's so whipped. _

They stay quiet for a long minute until Zuma breaks the silence, "Just don't do kissy faces at each other." The two adults throw back their heads laughing and then everyone joins in. Blake takes the moment to really look at them, the four of them. Everyone is so different from the other, but still the same. Gwen is such a good mother but her three little angels are very good sons as well. Blake stares at them thinking how did he ever get so lucky to have someone like Gwen Stefani in his life. 

"Blake brought doughnuts. You can all have one since it's friday."

"Nut!" Apollo yells jumping off of Gwen's lap. The singer smiles at Gwen’s baby's reaction as she watches Zuma and Kingston follow their brother to the kitchen counter. Blake takes the moment to move his chair closer to Gwen, who immediately turns to look at him, a huge smile on her face that matches his. 

"That went well." Blake says letting his arm wrap around her shoulders. 

"It did." 

"They're amazing, Gwen." Blake says leaning closer to her. 

"Thank you for making them laugh so much, they haven't laughed this much in a while." Blake's heart breaks a little bit at Gwen's word and makes a mental note no make her sons laugh as much as possible now that he has the opportunity and will see them constantly.

"I'll have to start a list of child related jokes." Blake says making Gwen let out a soft chuckle. Her hand reaches to link with his as she lets her head rest on his shoulder. Like this, they watch her sons choose what doughnut they will each eat now and which one they will save for tomorrow morning. 

"You know, I even thought about getting them guitars if doughnuts didn't impress them much."  Gwen laughs against his shoulder and Blake leans in to press a soft press of his lips against her temple, making her relax against him. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
